


New Found Hope? Supernatural

by CrescentxMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I might add Hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, Might add Lucifer, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Creatures, Vampires, Wendigo, Werewolf, may be some smut, shape shifter, some monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentxMoon/pseuds/CrescentxMoon
Summary: When you were 16 years old your family was murdered by a mysterious creature. Then about 3 years ago you met the Winchester's. Sam and you are Best Friends. Dean and you are Friends. He cares about you but maybe not just as a friend.. The story takes place right before you head to investigate a case regarding a little girl who went through the same experience as you.





	1. Chapter 1- The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's the writer here. Um this is my first story about Supernatural and I'm kinda scared because I'm not the best writer but I like to get things off my mind with writing. Of course this is a new story and all but I'm gonna try to update it as much as I can. I'm still watching the show and have only made it to season two (rip) but I'm just so in love with it right now. Thank You if your reading this ^_^. It means a lot. Please enjoy and leave a kudos if you think it's good. Love you all x)

The Winchester’s and I have known each other for a while now. It does seem like it’s been forever but really, it’s a only been 2-3 years. I met the Winchester boys on a job that was related to a few vampires. We took a beating but if they hadn’t shown up I probably wouldn’t be here now. I didn’t choose to be a Hunter but I don’t have a problem with it. It started when I was 16. My parents were murdered by some creature somehow, I guess it didn’t know I was in my room, hiding under my bed. To this day, I still don’t know its name. The brothers don’t really know about this. But if I told them, they’d probably treat me differently.

The story starts off at the Bunker. Sam was on his laptop, Dean taking a nap, and I looking for food. Did I forget to mention I love food? Sam sighs very loudly while typing away at something. “Sam, what’s up?”

“Nothing”

“I know something’s up, just tell me”

“…”

“Sam”

I stared at him as he avoided my eyes. He finally looked back up at my (y/e/c) eyes.  
“We have a case, but it’s in Colorado. I’m not sure but there was a family up there who lived up on some mountains. Apparently, everyone died except, a little girl. Unlike her parents she was not found at the scene and they think she could have been taken.”  
My heart stopped for a second. Could this be the same thing that killed my family? Is there a pattern here? What is this creature? I guess I had looked like I’d seen a ghost because Sam started inching towards me

“(y/n) are you alright? You seem a little sick”

I started to back up slowly “Uh yeah Sam I’m fine, must have been the leftovers I ate.” I gave a little laugh to make him believe everything was fine but as I did I didn’t see the book on the floor behind me. I tripped and landed on my face. “Fucking Hell!” Dean shot up out of his sleep and screamed “What are you two doing?!” I pushed myself up and saw a little blood dripping out of my nose. “Nothing really, I just tripped on a book is all.”

I looked towards the both of them then smiled. Sam pointed to my nose and I looked down then up at them again. “Well when are we heading out Sam?”

“.. I don’t know it sounds a lot like Wendigo if you ask me. The drive is only a few hours if anything. Maybe we can leave tomorrow morning.”

“I think that would be best.”

I left at that and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I fixed up my nose then walked back to bed. This has to be the same thing that attacked my family..  
It was December and we were living in Colorado at the time. I remember seeing my family one last time that day. I had argued over the stupidest subject. I was falling under peer pressure and asked if I could go party with my friend that night. They only wanted the best for me and I couldn’t respect that. We were in a yelling match and I said things that I shouldn’t have. I just went to my room and slammed the door. Then I heard screams, I remember standing up immediately and looking out the door. Something was holding my mom up by her neck and she was still kicking, my dad grabbed his pistol which was only useless against the beast. I saw them get slaughtered before my own eyes. I ran to my bed and slid underneath. I attempted to control my breathing and saw a slim figure walk past my room. Then I heard my little brother and sister scream. It went past my room once more then left. I cried to myself for hours until I felt it was safe then called the police. They arrived and after sometime and questioned me for the longest time. Eventually, the case went cold. Everyone believed that it was just a killer who may have had a vengeance towards my family. I knew it wasn’t. But no one cared.

I started to cry, I missed them so much. They died angry at me and all I wanted was to make it all better. My cries turned into sobs. I covered my mouth with my pillow. I’m so sorry.

“(y/n) are you okay? Can I come in?” The eldest Winchester asked. I quickly wiped my tears and grabbed a book from my nightstand and pretended to read it. “Yeah, sure.” He opened the door and peeked in. He walked towards me then sat at the foot of the bed. 

“Is something wrong?”

I put the book down and looked up at him. Dean and I had a weird relationship. When we first bumped into each other on a case a few years ago, he absolutely hated the fact that we worked together. One of the reasons I stayed was because I was hurt really badly. They took care of me for some time then Dean wanted me out. So, I began to pack my stuff until Sam told me to stay anyways. He said Dean was so rude because he only wants his little brother safe. Sam and I soon became best friends. We would sometimes pull pranks on Dean together. Later on, Dean started opening up to me more. Turns out we had a lot in common. Now we are good friends, but recently he and I had sex together. He was really drunk and so was I. We swore not to speak about it again and to forget it. I put on a fake smile and shook my head.

“I’m fine Dean, really.”

He plastered his eyes on me for what felt like a minute. 

“You’re just acting really weird.”

“Well nothing is wrong.”

Dean just clenched his jaw then walked out. I fell asleep minutes later.

When I woke up in the morning I smelt bacon and pancakes being made. I got out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth and put some clothes on. When I walked out Sam was making food, Dean was probably still asleep. It was nearing 7AM when I sat down and started to talk to Sam.  
“So we can drive out at 10 and still make it today correct?”

“Yeah, since we aren’t totally sure it’s Wendigo that attacked this girl’s family we need to bring a variety of weapons. Then we should ask around and look for the gir so we can ask some questions.”

“Smart. Did you know how old she was?”

“If I can remember correctly she’s about 13.”

“Damn..”

I closed my eyes. She understands what’s going on too. I began to twiddle my thumbs when I felt sick all of a sudden. I forced myself to not throw up which had to be one of the grossest and hardest things to do.

Dean walked into the kitchen about 10 minutes later and we all ate together and discussed our plan. We all got in the car and set off to Colorado.

Whatever this monster is, I will kill it to avenge my family. No matter what it takes.


	2. In the Backseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey, I made it to Season 6 already. It's taken some time but I've also been doing school stuff. Then Finals was another thing. My last final was on the 23rd this month and I was so frustrated. I've been busy bringing my grades up for the past month or so because I went to state championships with my marching band in November. Anyways! I know this work probably won't get a lot of readers so I'm gonna think about whether I should make this a long series or just end it after this 'job'. But for anyone who is reading right now, thank you soo much. Leave some feedback if you see a mistake or have suggestions. I'll be happy to look at them. PLEASE ENJOY

By eight o’ clock, the boys and I were already half an hour into our car trip towards Colorado. Dean was just talking to Sam. A theory he had placed on this job. He thought it wasn’t a Wendigo, but maybe something else. I just laid sprawled out in the back seat of the 67’ Chevy Impala. Staring up at the roof of the car, I began to drift back into my memories. A tall slender figure is the only thing I saw of my family’s murderer. Maybe it could be a Demon. Ever since the Gates of Hell had been opened, Demons weren’t uncommon nowadays. This should be easy. Just a little rock salt and a Devil's trap.

I started to feel a little uneasy.

What if this thing is the monster that killed my family? I stiffened up. Will I be able to kill it? What if it was human? No. No no no no no, it couldn’t have been. That was no human I saw 10 years ago, it can’t be…

Slowly my eye lids started to feel like bricks and fell moments later.

“(y/n), wake up”

I looked around. The surrounding wasn’t familiar to me, and neither was the voice.

“Where are you?” 

I didn’t have any weapons with me so I’d have to fight with my bare hands.

“Dean? Sam?”

I got to my feet and observed. I was in a dark room, the floor was concrete, as were the walls. Nothing was hung up on the walls. Just an empty slate of a room. A lone piece of furniture was set in the center of the room. It was a table. To be specific, it was an operating table.

“Hello?”

“(y/n), relax please. You’ll be staying here a while so don’t expect to leave so soon.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Oh! It isn’t what I want but more of what you should know”

“How can I trust you?”

“Well if you want to know what killed your family, I’d suggest you stop talking.”

“…How do you know that?”

My voice trembled with that last sentence. I’ve never told anyone.

“You’d be surprised with what I know about you (y/n).”

I heard a hand gun get cocked and I immediately turned around to see my attacker but I was met with an abrupt darkness and the sound of a gunshot.

When I woke up, I was strapped to the operation table. Tools were displayed off to the side on its own little cart. I moved my arm but only felt a sharp pain in response. “Son of a bitch” It was a small wound but still hurt a lot. Before I knew it, a man came inside with a cloth over his face. 

“It’s so nice to see you in person”

“Who are you?”

“We only have so much time left together, let’s not waste it with small talk.”

He pulled a scalpel from the cart and pinched it between his fingers.

“After all,” he turned to face me with charcoal black eyes, “it’s not every day that you get to poke and prod a hunter.”

He quickly moved his large hands to my abdomen and began to trace over a few scars with the surgical tool. I winced, as some of those scars were not even two months old. He smiled with a toothy grin then began to apply pressure with the scalpel. I felt a searing pain along with warm thick blood spilling on my jeans. I screamed.

“Stop! No! -“

It was Dean who pulled me from my trance. His face with filled with worry and curiosity.

“Must have been some dream.”

I smirked, covering my fear from the outside, “It was pretty nice actually.”

“I bet.”

Dean eyes lingered for an extra second then jumped back into conversation with Sam. The rest of the car ride was pretty boring. I mostly just looked out the window and thought to myself.

It was late when we arrived to our motel. It surely didn’t meet the eye but beggars can’t be choosers. As we entered the room, Dean claimed his bed by falling back on it. Sam and I just looked at each other and then to the other bed.

“So…” We said in unison. We both laughed. 

“You can take it”

“No, you take it”

“It’s fine, I don’t need it”

“Sam”

“Just take it (y/n).”

“Sam, no, just call it, I got the couch.”

I walked towards the couch and sat on it. It creaked for a second. “See? I told y-” I spoke too soon and the couch caved in on itself. In mere seconds the whole thing had fallen apart and scattered across the carpet. “Um”. I was on my butt and getting stared at by both brothers. “Or I could just sleep on the floor too, that’s fine.” I saw something under the bed, my curiosity had spiked looking at the mysterious object. I reached for it and immediately regretted it when I saw it was a used condom that had failed to be exposed. “Dammit!” I jumped up and stormed to the opposite side of Sam’s bed. 

“Don’t get any smart ideas.”

“Oh man… are you sure?”

Dean just stared at us and seemed to be fuming at the head. Sam had settled on his side of the bed and I had laid down on my side. My view only consisted of the wall. 

“Goodnight guys”

“Night (y/n).”

It was past midnight and I still couldn’t close my eyes. Sam had shifted his position for the 5th time this hour. “Sammy?” I waited for a few seconds. “Yes?” I giggled “Can’t sleep either?” I heard him sigh. I felt his body weight lift off the mattress then land softly. He must have been looking at me. “What’s keeping you up?” I faced him and realized we only had a few inches between our faces. “I don’t know. I guess you could say that I’m a little nervous about this hunt.” He was quiet for a moment. “Why? You never seemed to worry about other jobs.” “… I just have a bad feeling. I know it doesn’t make that much sense right now but just trust me when I say that this is bad news.” I had no reply. He must have fallen asleep. Relief had washed over me. I turned a few more times then finally fell into sleep.

I was spared.


	3. Wake up call

That night had been a dreamless sleep. When I woke I up I saw that Sam and I got closer to each other during the course of the night. My leg was hiked up and was intertwined with his body. His arm was under my body. Something was poking the side of my body. Particularly, my hip. I looked down then instantly started to freak out. Oh no. My best friend had a small tent in his pants. I didn’t cause that, right? He started to stir and I pretended to be asleep. I felt him tense up. Don’t move. Don’t move. Don’t move. Okay, a minute’s already gone by, I should try to do something. I pretended to yawn and stretch my limbs. Sam groaned. Oops. “I’m so sorry Sam!” I moved my leg and he made a noise once more. “Sorry.” 

I sat up and faced the wall crossing my arms. “Are you okay Sam?” He made a sharp exhale then sat up “Yeah. Totally. Are you going to shower first?” I could hear the desperation in his voice. “You can go first. I think you need it more than I do.” He gave a small laugh and got up.

After the little fiasco, Sam had closed the door to the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dean staring at me. I acted casual and grabbed my phone. No calls. I waited for a few minutes then decided I couldn’t wait any longer. “Hey Dean I’ll be right back.” He looked up at me and gave the smallest of nods. I put some shoes on and went outside.

The air was chilly and the sun had barely started to rise. Colorado had some of the prettiest views in the country. There were some leaves that held tight to their trees. Some had even gathered in a small pile at the bottom of the trunk. I looked around, I knew no one would be out this early. The wind was blowing at my (h/l) (h/c) hair which caused me to lose my sight of vision for a few quick seconds. I tucked the strands behind my ear when I heard a soft beat of wings behind me. My heart jumped in my chest. I spun around and was met with the friendly angel Castiel.

“Oh my goodness Cas, you scared the life out of me”

His eyes wandered around until they met mine.

“I don’t understand, you’re still standing.”

I laughed a little. The angel still hadn’t picked up much of a sense of humor.

“It’s a saying… never mind”

“…”

“It’s good to see you though! It feels like it’s been forever” I hugged him and he slowly put his arms around me. “You don’t really come around for social calls so I’m assuming you need to talk to Dean.”  
Castiel seemed distracted by something, “Yes, it is of great importance.”

I didn’t answer back but I turned to knock on the door. I was taken by surprise when we were already in the room. Sam was dressed and talking to Dean when they saw us appear in the room. I fell on my butt and Cas just looked at the boys. “Thanks for the heads up.” I stood up and brushed myself off. “You’re welcome”. I groaned and walked to the shower. If I needed to know what they were talking about they would tell me. I shut the door behind me and turned the shower on.

I began to take my shorts and shirt off. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I saw stretch marks, a little fat, and scars from previous fights, nothing out of the normal. I looked perfectly normal on the outside. On the inside was a scared girl who felt so insecure about herself, who felt she wasn’t needed for anything and tried to find a place to fit in. A girl who had lost her family. A girl who wasn’t worth a damn thing. She had to be strong though. Maybe not for herself but for her friends. 

I looked away  
.  
I took off my undergarments and walked into the hot steam. Just the way I like it. I stood under the water for a minute or so before I began to pour shampoo in my hand. The shower was calming my nerves. It always has.

I finished up and wrapped a towel around my body. I cracked the door open and they were still talking. Maybe I could just slip outside and get some clothes. I strolled through the room at a semi-quick pace. They all stopped and stared.

“It’ll last longer if you take a picture.”

I smirked and turned to face them all. Dean was looking at my chest, Sam was looking at my hips, and Cas was modestly looking to the side. I grabbed my suit and slacks and underwear. It was a lacey black pair. I entered the bathroom again and put on my clothes. I rejoined the guys and listened in on the conversation. From what I could pick out of the things they were communicating back and forth was that there were a few deaths in Indiana that looked like angel deaths.

“I was thinking you three could help me out with-”

“Well Cas,” Dean interjected “If you couldn’t tell, we’re on a job right now. I’m not saying no, but I’m sure as hell not gonna drop this right now.”

“..I understand.” 

Cas vanished into thin air. Well I might as well get a few things ready. I pulled a gun from my bag and left the room. I tucked the weapon under my coat. I opened the trunk of the Impala and pulled out some ammo for my pistol. I closed the trunk and sat on the hood. Cas seemed a little worried today, besides all the Angel business he has to tend to, it felt like he was concerned about something else. I looked at the trees swaying in the wind. I looked back at my hands and rubbed them together. Then the hood made a small creak. The blue eyed angel was sitting next to me. 

“Hey Cas are you feeling all right? You seem a little stressed out.”

“(y/n) my well-being doesn’t concern me much. My life has always been... difficult.”

“Oh”

“Don’t accompany Sam and Dean on this mission”

I whipped my head towards his direction.

“What? Why not?!”

“I can sense regret when I’m around you.”

“I’m not the only person with feelings here Castiel, Sam and Dean have had a rough past too.”

I guess I didn’t hear the boys exit the motel because we kept talking.

“And that’s not what I’m referring to. Are you going to do something?”

“What would I do exactly?”

I turned to completely face him.

“I don’t know, but something here is troubling you.”

“Cas I’ve always been troubled. Why is this time any different?”

“I don’t know how to explain it (y/n)”

“Well until you can, I’m going.” I stood up and looked away from him “Even if you had facts I’d still go. I need to go Cas!! This is important!”

Castiel bolted up from where he was sitting and appeared in front of me.

“Why?! Why are you so willing to throw your life away?!”

“JUST UNDERSTAND I’M DOING IT FOR THEM”

The Angel wore a confused look, a look of realization, then a defeated one. 

Cas disappeared. I took a big breath and let it out. I walked out to the main street, the wind was picking up and it started to rain. I looked back at the car and walked back to it. I slid in the back seat and slammed the door. I dug my fingers into my hair. “Dammit!”

A minute or two later both boys got in the car. We set off to police station a few miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while to those of you that read my stories, I've had a lot of stuff come up lately. I tried out for my school's drumline and didn't make the spot I wanted. So I was mentally distressed for a bit. That same week was my birthday but my friend's best friend killed himself so it was a bummer the whole day. I've been keeping tabs on her to make sure she's doing okay, so I had my hands full for a while. Anyways, I know people don't care for my personal life so leave a comment or kudos ;)


End file.
